


Day 1 - I Like It When You...

by VioVayo



Series: Spitfire!verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, RoyEd Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4170366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioVayo/pseuds/VioVayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy and Edward contemplate their favourite moments with each other.</p><p>theme: favourite moments</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1 - I Like It When You...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy RoyEd week, yay!  
> Let's start this off with something nice and fluffy, shall we?
> 
> I couldn't decide on a moment, so I bent the theme a bit. I hope that's okay.

When Roy was asked what his favourite moments with Ed were, he didn’t know how to answer.

Anyone who knew Edward knew that he and clichés didn’t go well together. He was one of a kind, a unique mixture of attributes that would contradict each other in every other person, and yet Edward somehow made it work. There were so many moments one could spend with him that were all absolutely different and yet were so completely and undeniably Edward Elric, and Roy had fallen in love with Edward as a whole, not just 50% or 25% of him.

He treated every moment he had with Ed as something extra special. He liked it when the young man sat around quietly, absorbed in a book about alchemy and so focused that he wouldn’t notice if the world suddenly collapsed around him. He enjoyed the moments where Edward would talk for hours about something that fascinated him, whether it be a new circle he created and wanted Roy to try out or the way Miss Rockbell had revolutionised the stew recipe and made it even better than it was before. He even looked forward to the times Edward would break his door down and crash a meeting he was in just because he had something to complain about and didn’t want to wait until Roy was home.

And yes, Edward did annoy him sometimes. A lot of times, actually, and the two fought a lot because of it, but even those fights were something Roy enjoyed.

It was impossible to select one favourite moment, or even a favourite type of moment. As long as Edward was happy and safe and by his side, all moments Roy spent with him would be his favourites.

 

.....

 

When Edward was asked what his favourite moments with Roy were, he didn’t need to think long to know what he wanted to say.

Roy had a wide variety of smiles. About 64% of them were used regularly, 78% of them were actually smirks and 99% of them were fake. Edward had them all memorised and had even invented nicknames for all of them.

There were about as many smiles that he loved as there were smiles that he hated. He liked the smile that Roy would always wear whenever one of his plans succeeded. It was really more of a smirk, and Edward found it really annoying every time said plan involved him in any way, but most of the time he was on Roy’s side and seeing that mix of smugness and satisfaction on his former superior’s face, knowing that he had succeeded with something, made him feel all kinds of happiness.

Very similar, but without any of the smugness, was the pleasantly surprised smile Roy wore when something unexpected happened not according to plan but still in his favour.

Another one of Edward’s personal favourites was the expression Roy wore when he was asleep. He would shed all his masks then, replacing them with a relaxed little smile instead. He looked so peaceful when he slept, without any worries on his usually troubled mind. Everything was okay in these moments, Roy was safe, protected by Edward, and nothing could harm him, and that was all that was important.

But Edward’s favourite expression by far was the smile that Roy had on his face when the two of them were alone and the man thought that Ed wasn’t looking. Edward usually only caught glimpses of it before it quickly disappeared, but whenever he managed to catch Roy looking at him like that, what he saw was an expression full of love and adoration and it made him feel all warm and fuzzy inside, knowing that he was the reason for an expression like that.

He felt so loved then, and he knew he loved Roy just as much back. There were no better moments than when Roy looked at him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback ^^


End file.
